Mukuro Ikusaba/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Disguised Mukuro Design HD.png|Mukuro's character design (Acting as Junko Enoshima). Mukuro scared.png|Mukuro during Trial 6 Act. 2 behind her Junko disguise. Mukuro as Junko's dead body.png|Mukuro's corpse during Trial 6 Act. 3 being uncovered. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Mukuro anime refernace.png|Mukuro's anime design. Danganronpa/Zero Mukuro_Ikusaba_design.jpg|Mukuro's character design in ''Danganronpa/Zero. Mukuro_Ikusaba.png|Official Art of Mukuro from Danganronpa/Zero. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Profile Ikusaba.png|Mukuro's character profile on Blu-ray set box for ''Danganronpa 3. Beta ''Danganronpa'' Mukuro Fake Enoshima beta disguse.png|Mukuro's disguised early design. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Ikusaba intro.png|Mukuro, under Junko's disguise, introducing herself. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Junko Attack Monobear.jpg|Mukuro (As Junko) attacking Monokuma. Junko_Stabbed.jpg|Mukuro's death. mukuro's in game dead body.png|Mukuro's corpse in game. Chapter 5 001-MURDER.png|Mukuro's body reused. 30-020-body.png|Mukuro's reused body after catching fire Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Class Trial Summary DR Trial 6 Act. 1.png|Trial 6 Act. 1. DR Trial 6 Act. 2.png|Trial 6 Act. 2. DR Trial 6 Act. 3.png|Trial 6 Act. 3. Alternate Ending Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Mukuro (in Junko's disguise) escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Ikusaba's undergarments.png|Mukuro's underwear. 1.PNG|Junko's (Mukuro in disguise) Report Card. |-| Anime (Acting as Junko)= Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Prologue Yasuhiro_Hagakure_and_Junko_Enoshima_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Yasuhiro Hagakure and Mukuro in the opening. Episode 01 Junko introduction EP1 HQ.png|Mukuro's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Mukuro pretending to see Monokuma for the first time. Mukuro questioning Monokuma.jpg|Mukuro questioning Monokuma. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Mukuro watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 02 Danganronpa ep 2 Mukuro.jpg|Mukuro replying to Sakura Ogami that her pictures were edited via a computer software (Revealed as a lie because the model in the pictures is the real Junko). Mukuro refusing to participate in the trial.jpg|Mukuro refusing to participate in the trial. Mukuro attack monokuma in the anime.jpg|Mukuro attacking Monokuma. DanganronpaThe Animation 02 Mukuro death.jpg|Mukuro impaled by the “Spears of Gungnir”. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. End Cards Episode 02 Endcard.png|Mukuro (as Junko) in the end card of episode 02. Ep04end.png|Mukuro in the end card of episode 04. Ed6.png|Mukuro in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Mukuro in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Mukuro in the end card of episode 10. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Opening DR3 Despair OP.png|Mukuro and Junko in the opening. Enoshima_and_Ikusaba_opening_2.png|Mukuro and Junko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 05 Mukuro enamoured.png|Mukuro enamoured by Junko. Despair Sisters.jpg|Mukuro and Junko returned from the airport. Junko Mukuro.jpeg|Junko narrates as she and Mukuro stand outside of Hope's Peak Academy Episode 06 Ikusaba Enoshima sneaking in.jpg|Mukuro and Junko sneaking in Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee building. Enoshima unconscious.jpg|Mukuro told Junko that she has been admitted to the school's hospital. Episode 07 Ikusaba moved.jpg|Mukuro's unexpected reaction after watching Ryota Mitarai's anime. Ikusaba in Mitarai's room.jpg|Mukuro found by Mikan Tsumiki in Ryota Mitarai's dorm. Ikusaba tied Tsumiki.jpg|Mukuro brought Mikan inside Junko's secret room. Ikusaba insulted by Enoshima.jpg|Mukuro holding her "smelly" breath. Ikusaba killing student council.jpg|Mukuro shoots a Student Council member. Episode 08 Mukuro Peko blade.png|Mukuro destroys Peko Pekoyama's shinai, revealing a katana underneath. MukuroIkusabaFightsPekoPekoyama.png|Mukuro fighting Peko. Episode 09 Ikusaba notice.JPG|Mukuro noticed that Chisa Yukizome wasn't being effected by the brainwashing video. Ikusaba needle.JPG|Mukuro directly stimulating Chisa's brain. Episode 11 Enoshima's decision.JPG|Mukuro worried about Junko who has difficulties in analyzing Makoto's luck. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Episode 10 Mukuro's corpse anime.jpg|Mukuro's re-used corpse. Mukuro's corpse burned anime.jpg|Mukuro's corpse burned. Episode 12 tumblr_mtdte5npsx1r3dghjo1_500.png|Mukuro's student profile. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Mukuro and Junko the two ultimate despair.jpg|Junko and Mukuro, the two Ultimate Despairs. Episode 13 tumblr_inline_mtgnqoiAY31qiw26m.jpg|Mukuro Ikusaba introduced by Junko. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World WofH, 77 and 78 class.jpg|Mukuro in Super Danganronpa 2.5. |-| Manga= Volume 1 Enoshimachibi.png|Mukuro's introduction. Evceryones reaction to being trapped in HPA.png|Mukuro while Monokuma explains that the students are trapped in Hope's Peak Academy. Mukuro yellin.png|Mukuro angry at Monokuma. Junko (Mukuro) questioning Monokuma.png|Mukuro questioning Monokuma. Mukuro getting encountered by Monokuma.png|Monokuma confronting Mukuro on breaking the rules. Mukuro Mukuro impaled by several Spears of Gungnir in manga.jpg|Mukuro impaled by several “Spears of Gungnir”. Mukuro surprised at her death.png|Mukuro questioning getting stabbed. Mukuro dead in manga chap2.jpg|Mukuro's corpse. Volume 4 Mukuro's true form in the manga.png|Mukuro's profile picture in the Fenrir . Mukuro full body manga.png|Mukuro as Makoto states facts about her. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa/Zero Zero23.jpg|Mukuro fighting the Madarai Brothers. Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails 2.png|Mukuro as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Mukuro in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Mukuro/Junko's (Sayaka Kanda) Full Outfit in the play. song_cdcover.jpg|Sayaka Kanda as Mukuro on the CD cover for ''World's End Curtain Call. 6352.png|Mukuro with Monokuma. Mukuro steepping on monokuma in the play.png|Mukuro stepping on Monokuma as an alarm sounds. ''Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Mukuro played by Sayaka Kando that is.png|Mukuro's (Sayaka Kanda) outfit in the play. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Mukuro on the Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. |-| Official Art= Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 7.jpg|Mukuro and Kyoko Kirigiri on the cover of ''Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7. Toko, Celestia and Mukuro DVD cover vol 6.jpg|Mukuro, Celestia Ludenberg and Toko Fukawa on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 6. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Mukuro, Junko and Genocide Jack on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. Hiyoko.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Mukuro profile.png|Official art of Mukuro from the DR Reload artbook. Mukuro Ikusabadr.png|''Mukuro DR Reload'' Official Art. Animation desk art.jpg|Official Art. Izuru and the Despair Sisters.jpg|Official art. Danganronpawallpaper4.jpg|Mukuro as Juko in the Danganronpa 1.2. official art. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 2.png DA1 concept art 4.png DA1 concept art 3.png |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Mukuro Gal Official Site 2.jpg|Mukuro on the official game site (character part). Junko Enoshima (Mukuro Ikusaba) English Profile Site.PNG|Mukuro on the English site. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Mukuro on the officisl site.png|Mukuro on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Choose your character.png|Mukuro on the character select screen. Junko_Official_Anime_Site.png|Mukuro on the official anime site. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Ikusaba's Profile.png|Mukuro's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Мукуро Икусаба